Everything we can't see
by Kuronekoneko
Summary: Tokka. Porque a veces no necesitamos ver para saber que ocurre a nuestro alrededor.
1. Lo que es y lo que nunca será

Desde que había terminado la Guerra de los Cien Años, Katara parecía no poder soportar estar separada de sus amigos por mucho tiempo. Nadie a culpaba, porque a pesar de que no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en el pasado, las experiencias juntos les había unido mucho. Y aún a la fecha, cuando algunos ya estaban rozando la treintena, seguían juntándose como cuando antaño. No era nada fácil sacar a Aang, a Zuko o incluso a Toph del trabajo, pero ¿quién eran ellos para negarse? Seguían siendo el _Equipo Avatar_ después de todo. Aún agregándole las responsabilidades añadidas.

El lugar de reunión siempre era desconocido hasta uno o dos días antes de la fecha, dependiendo del tiempo de viaje. Solían ser sitios que ya hubieran visitado antes, claro, pues no tenían posibilidad de viajar muy lejos sin conocer, sin embargo, en ocasiones Aang y Katara pasaban a recoger a todos en Appa. Cuando eso pasaba, todos en el grupo sabía que solo habían dos sitios a los que podían ir: la Tribu de Agua del Sur y el Templo Aire del Norte. Y no es porque otros sitios no quedasen relativamente lejos tampoco, si no que viajar hacía allá en el bisonte volador parecía ser siempre a mejor opción. Quién sabe porque.

Cada tantos años, el Equipo Avatar _original, _es decir Aang, Katara y Sokka,decidía que ese año no habría nada de Zuko, nada de Suki, ni de Toph tampoco. Solo ellos tres, como en el principio. Y Sokka no se quejaría si Aang y Katara ahora no estuvieran casados. Pero, después de quejarse de que solo con ellos se aburriría y le darían tantos _oogies_, al final decidieron que podían agregar a la maestra tierra a la ecuación. Eso parecía estar bien, porque años anteriores había sido ella la que lo había salvado de arrojarse de Appa o insultar a nativos de la Nación del Fuego sin armas cuando su hermana y su cuñado se encariñaban hasta puntos extremos. Había sido un poco difícil convencer a Toph de dejar su trabajo en _Ciudad República _para hacer ese viaje con ellos, pero había terminado accediendo. El plan principal era ir a la Tribu de Agua, pero considerando que Toph no vería nada ahí y que Appa estaba muy viejo ya, decidieron mejor salirse de la rutina y viajar hacía el centro del Reino Tierra, ahí habían mercados, hoteles, y sitios varios para pasar el tiempo.

"Bueno, supongo que la idea fue de Katara ¿verdad?" Toph dijo, en un tono un poco ácido. "Pero ya nos pasamos los veinte años, y evadir las responsabilidades así es algo tonto." concluyó ella, y todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos. Claro, que Toph, la irresponsable, la poco femenina, la rompe-reglas, estuviera diciendo eso los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Después, ella soltó una risa estruendosa, poco acorde a su edad, y todos comprendieron que bromeaba. Menos mal.

Después de acomodar las pocas cosas que habían llevado para dos o tres días en el hotel, si así podía llamarse, donde se habían alojado, se pusieron bien al tanto de la vida de todos. Pero después de terminar con todas las historias, se dieron cuenta que, años atrás, si bien hubiera sido reconfortante estar ahí en paz, sin maestros fuego que los persiguieran, ahora se daban cuenta que era hasta aburrido. Se habían habituado a la vida que Ciudad República les había dado. Sin embargo, ninguno desprecio el hecho de estar ahí.

"¿Ahora qué?" cuestionó Sokka, recostándose en la cama con las manos detrás de la nuca.

"Bueno, Aang y yo pensábamos en ir a pasear…" asintió a morena, tomando la mano de su esposo y saliendo de la habitación sin darles oportunidad a rechistar. Sokka gruñó un "oogies" y Toph rió. Mentalmente, Sokka se cuestionaba porque se juntaban si al final la parejita salía por su propia cuenta. Toph pareció haber leído la mente del hombre, porque se sentó en el suelo –como no- y dirigió sus opacos ojos hacía donde sabía estaba él.

"Déjalos, con todas las responsabilidades que tienen allá seguro les es difícil salir a caminar sin ser molestados." ella dijo, encogiendo los hombros.

"Bueno, yo también tengo responsabilidades y sin embargo aquí estoy…"

"Calla, _Ronquidos_, tú haces todo lo posible siempre para saltarte el trabajo." Sokka pudo haber parecido ofendido, pero la mujer que yacía frente a él sabría que mentía así que solo pudo reírse. Reírse como cuando tenía quince años y la única responsabilidad que cargaba era… De acuerdo, quizás a los quince años ya cargaba muchas responsabilidades.

Después de un silencio para nada incomodo, pues ambos se habían acostumbrado a eso, Toph habló.

"¿Y dónde está Suki? Pensé que querrías darle _oogies_ a los casados con ella, en venganza." Lo dijo en un tono tranquilo, sin malas intenciones. Al parecer, su hermana no se había dedicado a contarle todo a la Jefa. Sokka suspiró muy, muy profundo, y Toph supo que había tocado la fibra sensible del hombre. El tema mujeres solía ser intocable con Sokka.

"Bueno, ella y yo no congeniábamos tan bien como creí." Él encogió los hombros, suponiendo que la Bandida Ciega lo notaría. Si, claro. La susodicha no dijo nada, pero lo sentía de verdad. "¿Tú tienes alguien especial?" Sokka se había sentado en la cama en algún momento, y Toph sabía que él miraba directamente a ella.

La maestra tierra bostezó, tapándose la boca con la mano, y probablemente fuera la única acción femenina que había tenido nunca.

"No, realmente. Ser ciega y estar enamorada del mismo hombre no deja muchas alternativas." Toph se levantó del suelo, golpeando en el trayecto el talón contra el suelo de forma casi imperceptible para poder saber donde estaba y sentarse en la cama frente al moreno. Sokka sabía que aquel hombre que Toph decía era él, pero ambos ya habían superado la barrera de la vergüenza y, ahora, a Toph no le molestaba decir que estaba enamorada de él, y a él no le molestaba oírlo. Eso era cosa de adolescentes. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que nunca ocurriría nada entre ellos, y ya lo habían aceptado maduramente.

"Deberías dejarlo ya, seguro tienes muchos pretendientes" Aventuró el hombre, cruzando los brazos. Toph suspiró, sacudiendo a cabeza. No era totalmente mentira aquello, Toph se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa con el paso de los años, pese a no llevar el cabello suelto, ni la ropa más bonita. Ella sabía como hacerse ver guapa y eso llamaba la atención. La mujer dirigió su mirada hacía el suelo ahora que ya no hablaban, dejando que su cabello tapase su cara. Eso no paso desapercibido por el otro, pero no dijo nada. No había nada que decir.

Toph se levantó de su acolchonado asiento y se acercó a Sokka, tomando la cara del hombre y con prisas juntando sus labios. Fue, sin duda, el momento más vergonzoso en todos los veintisiete años que había vivido. Ugh. Después, ella se apartó con una sonrisa, casi _viendo_ la incrédula cara de Sokka y salió de la habitación, sin mediar palabra. Sokka dijo que no iría a buscarla.

_[…]_

Cuando Aang y Katara volvieron de su paseo, Sokka seguía exactamente en la misma posición que antes. Justo como lo habían dejado. Esto sorprendió al par, y ellos se miraron curiosos de la razón por la cual el hombre seguía ahí. Quizás lo único que había cambiado era que sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, como si estuviera debatiendo algo realmente importante. En su cabeza, así era. Y como para no; la mejor maestra tierra, la inventora del metal-control, la independiente Toph acababa de besarle –si así podía llamarse al patético y adolescente roce que le había dado- y luego había huido de la escena. ¡Como un criminal! Eso no podía simplemente _no_ pensarse.

Cuando Toph volvió a la hora de la cena, en sus ojos se podía notar la chispa de la picardía, la cual todos creían extinguida cuando tuvo que aceptar la responsabilidad de ser la jefa de policía de Ciudad República. Ninguno se sorprendió realmente de verla así. Ni siquiera Aang, siendo sinceros. Se sentían hasta aliviados de que la mujer fuera la misma otra vez.

La hora de la cena pasó, y por los espíritus, la noche les había caído encima demasiado rápido. Como antes, la pareja se fue derechito a la cama, siendo educados está vez y dándoles las buenas noches a ambos. Cuando el moreno supo que ambos estaban dormidos ya, en voz baja le indico a Toph que saliera junto con él al balcón. Sabía que ella lo escucharía, sobre todo porque ella parecía tener un oído muy desarrollado.

"¿Cuál es el problema, capitán?" Ella sonrió a llegar, recargándose contra la pared para mantener una distancia prudente del ahora hombre que apoyaba por completo su cuerpo contra el barandal. Él no volteó a mirarla, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque la había llamado. En lugar de poder pasar tiempo a solas había decidido por tener la compañía de Toph. Vaya novedad.

"¿Qué fue esa escena de hoy?" Replicó él, aún con la vista en quién sabe donde. Toph rió, alzando los hombros con brusquedad. Ella no pensó que él aún siguiera pensando en eso, era muy tonto hacerlo; replicárselo le parecía aún más infantil por parte del nativo de agua.

"Pensé que ya habíamos superado la fase adolescente, Sokka." Ella sacudió la cabeza, acercándose para apoyar su cuerpo en el barandal también, aún con la distancia impuesta. "Solo fue un tonto roce, y fue un impulso. Fue un error. Supéralo ya." Gruñó, quizás a la defensiva. Razón para estarlo no había, pero aún así Sokka pudo notar el cambio en la energía que Toph lanzaba. Ella estaba nerviosa, y molesta.

"No tienes que enojarte, solo pregunte…" Él rodó los ojos, sabiendo que ella no podía verlo. Toph volvió a bajar la cabeza, como había hecho en la mañana, y Sokka se tensó. Inmediatamente, Toph soltó una carcajada que bien podría haber despertado a todo el mundo. Incluidos Aang y Katara.

"Relájate, _Cabeza de Carne,_ no voy a volver a besarte. Ya no somos niños. Debes tomártelo más como una broma o como un gusto dado que otra cosa." Parecía como si Toph ya se estaba enfadando por tanta incomodidad de Sokka. Ella odiaba que el ambiente fuera pesado, aún más si era por su culpa.

"No es que no quiera besarte." Él comenzó, enfadando e incomodando a la mujer. "Pero hace poco termine con Suki y…"

"Oh, ¿quién lo diría? El gran Sokka, aún a sus casi treinta años, no está listo para salir con otra mujer porque hace nada dejo a su novia." Toph se burlo, en un tono tan mordaz que Sokka incluso se sintió molesto. Él decidió que no discutiría más y se dio media vuelta, huyendo del lugar como Toph había hecho antes. La mujer se sintió desconcertada, pero al igual que Sokka anteriormente, se dijo que no iría a buscarlo. No tenía porque hacerlo.


	2. Me recuerda a

Bien, gracias a los que han leído éste fanfic, y a los que les gusto, tanto como a los que no. Me gustan las criticas constructivas, así que si no les gustó algo, pueden dejar un comentario. Asimismo, también si les gustó, ¡hagánmelo saber! Me gusta muchísimo saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo, así que no te cortes.

Disclaimer.

Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece, todo el material publicado aquí es completamente sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Toph recordaba que, cuando joven, siempre que se sentía mal, o sola, Sokka estaba para reconfortarla. Porque ella, por más que fuera la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, también tenía malestares; los dolores de estómago, las jaquecas o incluso los resfriados no iban a hacer una excepción con ella aún si era… bueno, ella. Y aunque Katara siempre, siempre se encargaba de buscarle remedios caseros –y de los útiles- para curarla, como hacía con todos, era Sokka quién se tomaba el tiempo de hacerla olvidarse, al menos momentáneamente, del dolor que la aquejaba. Quizás esa habilidad única que él tenía de hacerla reír cuando estaba enfadada o dolida había hecho que se enamorase de él. Ella no lo sabía. Era, sin duda, horrible saber que él amaba a otra mujer, por supuesto, pero Toph lo superaría. Lo superaría como lo hizo con su ceguera, o como lo hizo con cualquier otra cosa que se le puso delante. Si ella había vencido a La Piedra, podía vencer al amor.

Y si, ella apenas tenía catorce años, y se decía todo el tiempo que estar enamorada a esa edad era una locura. Pero no podía controlarlo y, ¡dioses!, que fastidio. Y tampoco es que no tuviera _esperanzas, _porque cuando uno quiere a alguien siempre tiene esperanzas, pero Toph _sabía _que Sokka no se fijaría en ella porque, vamos, era una _niña_. Y las niñas no atraen a los _hombres._

_Flashback._

"Ah, ninguno de ustedes imagina realmente cuánto duele esto." Se quejaba Toph, porque quería, porque podía también. Katara le dedicó una mirada maternal de esas que solo ella sabía dar y sacudió la cabeza.

"No es para tanto, Toph." Ella dijo, y la maestra tierra pensó en arrancarle la cabeza. A ella y a los dos hombres que disfrutaban de no hacer _nada_.

Cuando Sokka había preguntado, Katara le había dicho, con indiferencia, que eran _cosas de chicas_, pero por la opaca y furiosa mirada que la maestra tierra le dedico decidió no volver a preguntar.

A la hora de dormir, el muchacho se acercó al sitio terroso donde dormiría la chica. Se sentó algo alejado, para darle su espacio, y no hizo ningún ruido porque él sabía que ella lo notaría.

"¿Qué quieres, Sokka?" Suspiró ella, claramente demostrando su fastidio. Quería dormir, y con él ahí no habría forma. El moreno frunció la boca, cruzando los brazos.

"Vengo a hablar, no puedo dormir." Dijo. Ella supo que mentía, y pudo haberse molestado más, pero no lo hizo. Solo intentó rodar los ojos –aún no lo dominaba, nunca había tenido que mover así los ojos- y se levantó de su aparentemente cómodo lugar de reposo.

"¿Qué quieres hablar?" Volvió a cuestionar, acercándose a donde él, pero enseguida se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Ella solo lo siguió. "Me harás enfadar, Sokka, habla de una vez."

"No es necesario, sabes exactamente donde estoy. No tengo que hablar para que me sigas." Él pareció bromear, pero a Toph no le pareció eso. Incluso se enojo. Toph se enfadaba mucho últimamente. Sokka ya estaba comenzando a _adivinar _como Toph se sentía por medio de sus pisadas. Y sí, le había costado lo suyo, pero con el tiempo lo había aprendido a dominar. Ella medio arrastraba los pies cuando se entristecía, y pisaba con especial firmeza cuando estaba enfadada. Cuando ella estaba feliz, Sokka no tenía que mirar sus pies, si no su rostro, porque ella sonreía mucho cuando estaba contenta.

Cuando el muchacho se detuvo, por fin, Toph bostezó abiertamente, rascándose la nuca. Ella estaba cansada, se notaba, y Sokka se sintió un poco culpable por sacarle horas de sueño. Él se sentó en el suelo, otra vez, pero ella no lo hizo. Seguro estaba preguntándose que pasaba, y la pregunta no tardo en llegar. Con algunas palabras de más.

"Sokka, ¿qué mierda hacemos aquí?" Y no, ella no se corto ni un poco al hablar. Fue brusca, dura, como la piedra.

"Bueno… este…" Él empezó, casi olvidando por un momento que hacía ahí. Sacudió la cabeza, y levantó la cabeza, observando a la niña ciega frente a él. "Hoy estabas quejándote mucho…" Prosiguió, y por el rostro que puso la maestra tierra, trató de continuar cuanto antes. "…Y pensé que querrías distraerte un rato." Terminó, hablando lo más rápido posible y buscando una ruta de escape en caso de que a la niña ciega se le diera por arrojar piedras como muestra de su enojo. Sin embargo, ella solo suspiró una vez más, y se sentó en el suelo también.

"Bien, habla. Si no me hace reír, te arrojaré una piedra en el rostro." Propuso, con una mirada que le dijo a Sokka que mejor no probaba hasta donde llegaba la paciencia de la niña.

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué hace un bisonte volador cuando no está volando?" Él dijo, con una sonrisa tan tonta que se alegró de que ella no pudiera ver.

"¿Qué?" Toph lucía confundida, como si no entendiese realmente el chiste. Torció la boca, disgustada.

"Que qué hace un bisonte volador cuando no vuela." Repitió, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas; ante la evidente falta de respuesta, él continuo. "¡Nada! ¿Entiendes? Nada… por nadar y… porque es un…" Inmediatamente calló, cuando vio el semblante totalmente serio de la chica enfrente de él.

"Sokka, eres un idiota. Eso no causa gracia." Y aún así, a pesar de sus palabras, ella enseguida se carcajeó. Sokka estaba segurísimo de que su broma no habría causado mucha gracia a otra persona, pero Toph era, evidentemente, distinta. Y quizás si se reía por eso. Él no lo sabía, pero pronto se vio riendo junto con ella, vayan a saber los espíritus porque. Solo cuando el primer rayo de sol se asomo en el cielo, ellos se levantaron y volvieron al _campamento_, dispuestos a dormir lo que restaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando alistaban todo para subirse a Appa y seguir andando, Sokka se acercó a Toph, fingiendo interés en ayudarla.

"Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que te dolía ayer?" Él pensó que intentando otra táctica, la chica le diría. Ella continúo acomodando, y cuando Sokka pensó que no iba a contestarle, la escuchó hablar.

"Katara me llevó a un día de belleza, creo. Así lo llamo ella. Una de aquellas mujerzuelas apretó demasiado mis pies mientras trataba de darme un masaje, me quede sin _ver_ y me golpee el rostro. Pero ya se paso." Toph rió, apoyando el cuerpo en Appa y cruzando las piernas.

"Pensé que sería algo más grave, ya sabes. Cosas realmente de chicas. ¿Por qué me miraste tan mal cuando te pregunte?" Se quejó él, alzando los brazos exageradamente.

"Bueno, no quería que sepas que fui así de torpe. Pero supongo que ahora que lo sabes, si te burlas de mi siempre puedo golpearte en la cabeza con una piedra. Quizás eso acomode tus ideas." Ella bromeó, sonriendo y después golpeando el suelo con el pie para subirse a Appa. De paso aprovechó la distracción de Sokka para arrojarle una pequeña piedra a la nuca, riendo luego como una chiquilla que había hecho una enorme travesura.

_Fin flashback. _

_[…]_

La maestra tierra sonreía ante los recuerdos que atacaban su cabeza. Ella parecía bastante distraída sentada en las escaleras que daban hacía fuera del hotel. Sin embargo, era relajante poder estar en silencio durante un rato, más aún desde que Ciudad República se había fundado, porque ahí sí no tenía ni un minuto de paz. No era tan malo ni desastroso como la guerra, pero antes no tenía que hacerse cargo de toda una ciudad. Sacudió la cabeza, echando el cuerpo hacía atrás para acostarse, pero enseguida se levantó y se acomodo.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Sokka?" Ella gruñó, después de escuchar los torpes pasos del hombre, que intentaban ser sigilosos.

"Cuánta agresividad." Rió, sin darse por aludido. Mira si ya había aprendido a ignorar los comentarios hirientes de Toph. "Pero para que conste, no vine a verte a ti. Vine por Yue. Aún así, me alegro de que estés aquí…" Terminó de hablar, dudando entre sentarse junto a ella o quedarse parado. Finalmente, decidió mejor sentarse. No sabía si iba a estar ahí mucho rato, aunque no lo creía muy factible.

"No sabía que aún hablases con ella… "

"Siempre lo hago. Supongo que a ella le gusta escucharme." Añadió, luego de una pausa. Toph sonrió casi imperceptible. Habían pocas veces en las que Sokka salía de su papel de tonto gracioso y se ponía así; casi podía decir que era un milagro poder verlo de esa forma. Pero pese a ello, Toph no se sentía muy cómoda, era como si tuviese que consolarlo, pero no sabía como. La maestra tierra se relamió los labios, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

"Estoy segura que sí." Comentó, en voz baja. "Después de todo, Sokka siempre tiene algo interesante para decir." Bromeó ella, y Sokka sonrió.

"Es bueno hablar contigo cuando no estás hecha… de piedra, literalmente." Él alzó la vista hacía la brillante luna llena, espirando con tranquilidad. "Con su permiso, Jefa." Y antes de que Toph pudiera decir algo, Sokka acomodo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Al contrario de lo que podría pensar, eso no le incomodo ni un poco, solo le resultó raro. Pensó que, quizás, Sokka solo quería confort. Eso estaba bien para ella.

Y cielos, Toph se sentía como si estuviera en el mismo cielo cuando ni siquiera estaban hablando ni nada, y ella pensaba ¿cómo podía un hombre hacerla sentir así con su presencia? La avergonzó pensar en ello, en cuánto apreciaba a Sokka a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

"Bueno… es tarde… Debo irme. Mañana hay que madrugar, tengo que volver al trabajo cuanto antes." Dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y levantándose de las escaleras. Toph normalmente no huía, ¡que va! ¡Ella nunca huía! Pero se sentía tan confundida y avergonzada, que si no fuera porque era imposible, aseguraría que era adolescente otra vez.

"Fue agradable pasar tiempo contigo." Sokka dijo, como si fuera necesario. ¡Claro que lo era! Toph volvió a sentirse completamente avergonzada.


End file.
